1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital video and media content, and more particularly to a method for selectively displaying viewing content based on geographic considerations from multiple information streams in a single digital broadcast or digital media.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability and use of digital video and media content has grown tremendously in the last decade, and will soon virtually replace all analog transmission and recording.
A widespread application of digital video is Digital television (DTV). DTV is a telecommunication system for broadcasting and receiving moving pictures and sound by means of a digital signal, in contrast to an analog signal used by analog (traditional) TV. DTV utilizes the digital modulation of analog signal data, which is digitally compressed prior to recording or broadcast. The digitally compressed signal requires decoding by a specially designed receiver within a television set, or a standard receiver with a set-top box, or a PC fitted with a television card. Digital television has several advantages over traditional analog TV, the most significant being that digital channels take up less bandwidth space. The reduced bandwidth of a digital broadcast signal enables digital broadcasters to provide more digital channels in the same space, provide High-Definition (HD) digital service, or provide other non-television services such as pay-multimedia services or interactive services. Digital television also permits special services such as multicasting (more than one program on the same channel), electronic program guides, and program identification.